song for you to fly
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: once upon a long time there was a prince named Dark who fell in love with a beautiful red bird he rescued named Daisuke.


DISCLAIMER: Hi there readers I hope I haven't disappointed you guys with my stories so far. Ok so I don't own DNAngel.

This is a tale from a long, long time ago in a faraway place. In a place farther than you can ever possibly imagine. It was simply breath taking. Vast skies, wonderful seas, lush forest and so much more. Everything in this land was beautiful. This beautiful land was ruled over by one very powerful kingdom. The king and queen of the kingdom were very pleased of the condition of their land. Everyone was happy, laughing, singing, and most importantly at peace. The king and queen also had no doubt that their son, and soon to be king, would keep their kingdom the same when they sit down from the throne.

Their son, Dark, was a handsome young man with long purple hair from his father and royal purple eyes from his mother. Dark was an arrogant sly trickster when you first get to know him but when you get to know he was caring and gentle. Due to his handsome attributes it was no shock that he had many suitor even servants trying to claim his heart, but Dark was never interested them. This is what worried the king and queen so much. Instead of trying to find the person to rule next to him, Dark would spend most of his time in the castle's private garden with a little beautiful bird creature who went by the name of Daisuke that he rescued. The only ones who knew about Daisuke beside Dark and them were the servants.

Some of the servants grew to be very jealous of the beautiful bird. And jealous they should be. Daisuke had soft fire like red hair that was accented by different jewels as gifts from Dark. His eyes were large red pools that showered anyone with the feeling of warmth. This beautiful bird was different from the rest. Instead of black, white, brown, or tan Daisuke had red wings. His wings were a rare sight to see. His wings were like dancing flames of a phoenix that use to soar the skies many, many years ago.

Everyday Dark would venture into the garden to a big gazebo decorated with flowers to visit Daisuke. Their time together was spent talking and laughing about random things that happened around the castle, but the best part of their time spent together was when everything around them stood quiet as Dark rested his head on Daisuke's lap. Daisuke's gentle fingers would run through Dark's hair as his eye slowly closed. He began to hum a sweet melody. Soon Daisuke melody would turn from humming to him singing filling every corners of the garden.

Daisuke's eyes opened once again when he felt fingers stroke his right cheek. His song continued as he grasped the hand in his pressing his cheek into the palm of the hand. His eyes looked down focusing on Dark's eye as he finished the last bit of his melody. "So, how was that song Dark?"

"Hmm, well maybe a little too pitchy" Dark said placing his hand that was previously in Daisuke's cheek on his chin stroking it like it like if he had a beard. He couldn't help but laugh at the pout that was now plastered on Daisuke's face. "I'm just playing Dai. It was perfect like all the rest."

"Thank you Dark, it really means a lot to me hearing you say that" Daisuke said with a warm smile.

"Hey Daisuke… um" Dark started but found himself having trouble getting everything out. "Yeah dark" "Well… since your wings are fixed and stuff I was just wondering if you ever missed things outside the garden?"

Daisuke thought for a moment about Darks question. "To tell you the truth I would love to soar the open skies without a care in the world. However I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself if I didn't get to see you every day."

"So if I ask you to stay by my side until the end of time then you would?" Dark asked. Daisuke gave a soft smile "As long as you want me by your side I will stay"

_**5 months later**_

It's been 5 whole months since Daisuke remembered the last time Dark came to visit him without looking strained. 3 months since the last time Dark visited. Somehow Dark caught a bad illness that has gotten him bed ridden for the past three months. It was hard for Daisuke to know Dark was going through his illness without a sign of getting better. The Servants weren't helping his emotional stress since most of them blamed their sweet prince illness on him. Saying stuff like "That nasty bird gave are prince the disease" or "Throw the horrible beast out before it spreads its disease to the whole castle." It hurt Daisuke a lot knowing that people thought he was the cause of Darks illness. 'There must be something a can do to aid Dark" Daisuke sighed thinking nothing to help aid Dark. . . 'Wait what if I… It won't be much but it will be something. He'll know I'm still here for him.'

With a newly found motivation he stood up straight at the entranced of the gazebo taking in a deep breath before letting out his new melody. This time when he sang was different from the other times he sang. His voice didn't just stop in the garden it carried throughout the entire castle where he knew his voice would reach Dark. He continued on sing for a long time. Minutes turn into hours that turn into days that turn into months. For those months he never quit singing. He didn't sleep, drink and eat all he did was sing until one day his body couldn't handle it anymore. He collapsed where he stood with tears rolling down his face. He was so weak that he didn't realize when someone lifted him up carrying him outside the castle to some ruins of a village that was destroyed years ago.

That very same day Dark was able to get out of bed after such a long time of being ill. He was so excited to see Daisuke after such a long time. All throughout his illness he felt as if he was down in the garden with Daisuke singing to him. Imagine his surprise when he sees absolutely no sign of Daisuke except for a few jewels that once decorated Daisuke hair. Dark ran throughout the whole castle searching for his song bird when he halted in his tracks at hearing a couple of servants chatting.

"Did you hear they found that bird in the garden past out"

"Yeah, others are saying it's because he's finally dying from its own disease. About time if ask me, for what's done to the prince."

"I know right some of the others heard some of the guards saying they threw the bird out the castle."

"Yep they threw him out to those old ruins."

If Dark wasn't focused on finding Daisuke he would have personally kicked out those servants. If what he heard was true he would find Daisuke in the same ruins he found him in years ago. He quickly sprinted to the ruins. They looked just the same as they did all those years ago. Buildings and pillars in piles of rubble. Glass, ash and dried blood littering the dirt paved roads. Few scraps of clothing, toys, and family photos laid waste in the middle of the village surrounding a fountain. The fountain had a small figure sitting on its edge. Dark could tell the figure was crying, but the figure hid itself with its dull and droopy red wings. Dark knew by the color of its wings and small frame that it was Daisuke.

Dark quietly walked towards Daisuke kneeling when he was right in front of him. "Dai…" Dark spoke softly to not frighten him. Daisuke slowly lowered his wings and hand giving Dark a good chance to look Daisuke. What he saw tore his heart in half. Tear stained cheeks were hollow from lack of food. He had many dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. What made it even worse was the look in Daisuke eyes. They barely had warmth in them anymore. Dark pulled Daisuke into a hug. It took a while before Daisuke responded and hugged him back. "Daisuke why'd you have to leave." Dark sighed.

"You didn't want me. Why would you I'm all dried up. I can barely sing anymore" Daisuke said biting his bottom lip as tears once again slid down his face. Dark pulled back from their hug placing his forehead against Daisuke. Daisuke eye met his as he spoke. "Dai no matter what happens in this life or the next life I will always want you, no need you by my side for as long as eternity." Both Darks and Daisuke closed their eyes once more as they kissed in the place where they first met.

A long, long time ago there lived a prince and a beautiful bird that fell in love with each other and married. Together they inherited the throne from the previous king and queen. The kingdom was the same as the pervious king and queen left it. Everything was perfect in the kingdom and the newly married couple. Just like the new king promised to his 'queen' he needed him by his side for eternity in this life and the next life as a school boy and him a phantom thief.


End file.
